minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Realm of Dragons
The Realm of Dragons The Realm of Dragons is one of the scariest realms. It was added in 1.22: The Multiverse Update and contains dragons of all types, most of which are hostile. It is a very dangerous dimension, so make sure that you are prepared when you come in. A full-set of diamond armor will do nothing. You’ll need stacks of golden apples, elytra, fireworks, a good weapon, and most importantly, Ender pearls. Use these to help you get out of sticky situations, like if a dragon is about to kill you. Most Dragons itself is usually considered a boss or mini-boss, and because there are many of them, it makes it the hardest Dimension yet. Although the dragons are hard, killing them pays off. It’s a high-risk = high reward dimension. It can be acessed by making a dragon portal. To do this, you’ll have to find a stronghold. Inside, where you find the End Portal, you’ll have to place a different item on each End Portal Block. The items have to be dragon-related, either the Ender Dragon or the Mechanical Dragon from the MD (Mechanical Dimension, 1.20 The Superheroes Update) These items could be either: A block of metal, a charger, an end crystal, a shulker box, an Ender pearl, an elytra, a phantom memberane, or a bottle of Dragon’s breath. You have to decide though: are you going to use the portal to get to the Realm of Dragons, or the End. If your planning on defeating the Ender Dragon, use this for the End and find a different stronghold for the Realm of the Dragons. Otherwise, use this to get there. Goblins and witches are found commonly in the Realm of Dragons. They are a small threat to players as most dragons like to gobble them up anyways. They do, however, propose a danger at night. Even though most dragons are usually asleep at night, the witches and Goblins are now out and about, looking to kill players. Unless your willing to take the easy path, keep the dimension on Easy, Normal, or Hard. The Dimension is easier to explore when on Peaceful, but most of the loot from this dimension comes from killing dragons. Also, bring a few friends with you when going into the dimension, it’ll help you a lot. Pets such as wolves can help too. The Realm itself can be difficult to navigate. Unlike the Overworld, the land is very flat. With a few hills and mountains every now and then, sometimes you’ll get small islands that generate in the sky. These islands are usually home to a single dragon with it’s nest on it. Every island usually has a single tree and a chest. These chests will always contain a single Dragon Ore, which are precious stones used to craft weapons and armor. Along with the islands, there are also caves that are on the surface. These act as a dragon’s home. A dragon will always live inside, though they will come out when it is morning. The ultimate goal of the dimension is to slay the King Dragon. After this, you will instantly be teleported back to the Stronghold, though you can re-enter the portal again if you want to fight more dragons. Note: Beds work in this dimension, unlike the Nether and the End! Category:Dimensions